One type of emergency life-preserving equipment is an inflatable safety system configured to inflate a chamber in response to an emergency event such as an impact or a potential impact. For example, automobile driver inflatable safety systems are designed to automatically inflate a chamber over the steering wheel in response to an impact between the automobile and another object so as to protect the driver from forceful impact with interior structures of the automobile. Likewise, avalanche inflatable safety systems are designed to manually inflate a chamber adjacent to the user in response to the user's triggering of an inflation mechanism. Inflatable safety systems generally include an inflatable chamber, an activation system, and an inflation system. The inflatable chamber is designed to expand from a compressed state to an inflated state so as to cushion the user or dampen potential impact. The inflatable chamber may also be used to encourage the user to elevate over a particular surface. The elevation of the inflatable chamber is achieved by the concept of inverse segregation, in which larger volume particles are sorted towards the top of a suspension of various sized particles in motion. The activation system enables manual or automatic activation of the inflation system. The inflation system transmits a fluid such as a gas into the inflatable chamber, thus increasing the internal pressure within the inflatable chamber and thereby transitioning the inflatable chamber from the compressed state to the inflated state.
Unfortunately, conventional inflatable avalanche safety systems fail to provide an efficient safety system. First, conventional systems are limited to single use in-field operation. The portable compressed gas canisters used in the conventional systems are generally configured to only contain a sufficient volume for a single deployment and therefore must be completely replaced to rearm the system. Therefore, if a user inadvertently deploys the system, it cannot be rearmed without replacing the canister. Second, conventional systems include one or more combustible or pressurized components that are not permitted on airplanes and helicopters, thus limiting the systems' use in travel situations. Third, conventional avalanche inflatable systems require a complex rearming procedure that includes replacing at least one component to enable repeated use. This may compromise user safety or system operation if performed incorrectly.
Another problem of conventional inflatable avalanche systems is the susceptibility to system failure as a result of a tear or rip in the inflatable chamber. The inflatable chamber is generally inflated for a predetermined period of time corresponding to the inflation mechanism. The inflation period is intended to be performed by the user prior to avalanche contact. Therefore, during avalanche contact and transport, the inflatable chamber may contact various debris contained within the avalanche medium. For example, sharp objects such as ice and rock may be transported within the avalanche at differing speeds with respect to the user. Contact between the sharp objects and the inflatable chamber may thereby result in a puncture or tear and subsequent deflation. Deflation of the inflatable chamber will then compromise the safety provided by the inflatable avalanche system and expose the user to increased danger.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an efficient and reliable inflatable avalanche safety system that overcomes the problems with conventional systems.